


Please, Make That Noise Stop!

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Earth-65, Matt Murderdock - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Just a little silly thing of Murderdock's smoke alarm in his aparment not working correctly.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Please, Make That Noise Stop!

**Author's Note:**

> So our smoke alarm kept going off and on all day yesterday for no reason. So I gift you all a small Murderdock and Gwen snippet, as my hate for that alarm drove me to write, and this came into my head.
> 
> Please mind the grammar, thank you.

“Hello?” Foggy called out to the apartment. He walked in a bit. It was strange, Matt would have called back to him by now. Foggy knew he was home as he asked Molly at the front desk. 

That is unless Matt left by roof. 

Foggy was pulled out of his head by a voice coming from farther in the apartment.

“Can I take the batteries out, please, am begging you.” It was an all too familiar voice. 

“I told you if you do that, then another alarm will go off and I will have to do paperwork. And I don’t want to do that.”

“What one page of paperwork, I am getting a dose of this right in the ear every time- oh hey Foggy” 

Gwen waved a bit at him as he walked into Matt’s office. Foggy gave her a tiny casual wave in return, a bit proud of himself for finally being used to seeing Gwen hanging or sticking to the ceiling. 

but on the other hand that shouldn’t be normal, and it was quite weird today as Gwen wasn’t in her suit. She just had on her jeans, a grey shirt, and a giant loose sweater that was blight blue.

“Should I even ask what- “ Foggy got a sign to stop talking when Matt raised a hand up to him and pointed up to the ceiling where Gwen was sitting?

An alarm then sounded, Foggy watched as Matt reacted milliseconds before it actually went off. He hunched his shoulders in slightly and let out a curse.

“Hit it!” Foggy exhumed Matt was saying this to to Gwen

“I am hitting it!” Gwen strained.

Foggy looked up to Gwen sitting crisscross on the ceiling sitting in front of a smoke alarm. He just watched as she hit it like it was a whack a mole that had wronged her. The alarm showed no mercy back.

“Can I just cover it in webs? I think that will muffle it a bit!”

“No! How will I explain that!” Matt yelled over the alarm, slightly louder than he needed.

“Say you have a really bad spider problem!” She yelled back down to them.

“Did you-” Foggy started to yell over the alarm too but the sound cut out halfway through, he continued “Did you call maintenance to fix it?”

“That's the first thing I did. It wouldn’t stop. And then Gwen showed up.” Matt explained.

“Yeah I showed up and he put-“ Gwen tried to speak but was interrupted by the alarm going off again, she went right back to hitting it. 

Foggy just kept looking up to her, he was now worried she would dent or break the plastic covering and they wouldn’t be able to take it off and fix it. 


End file.
